


Sherlock's Divorce

by sherlockian4evr



Series: Getting It Together [18]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Developing Relationship, Developing Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, First Kiss, Fluff, John Watson Loves Sherlock Holmes, M/M, Sherlock Divorces The Work, Sherlock Holmes Loves John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 09:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7796857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has divorced The Work in favour of someone else.</p><p>Beta read by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlock1110/pseuds/Sherlock1110">Sherlock1110</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock's Divorce

Sherlock stalked into the living room with the doctor following. At dinner, John had once again denied being gay. Quite vocally. The detective had had more than enough of it.

"John Hamish Watson, you will do me the kindness of refraining from telling the world you are not gay. Whilst technically true, it is in fact misleading as you are bi." The detective stood waiting for John's protests. Protests he wouldn't allow to be made.

John turned and spluttered at him. "How dare you..."

"I dare because I have gotten a divorce," the detective grinned, "and am no longer married to The Work." Sherlock insinuated himself into the doctor's personal space. "I have deep feelings for someone and did not wish to cheat on my spouse. Now, to be clear, that someone is you, so shut up and kiss me. Do a good job of it too. We have several years for which to catch up."

The doctor, definitely not being an idiot, grabbed Sherlock by the lapels of his suit and pulled him in for a long, deep and passionate kiss. It was pure unadulterated bliss. When they broke apart, John grinned at him and said, "Bossy git." He dove in for another kiss.

For the beginning of a romantic relationship, it was perfect for them. It was absolutely brilliant.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to podfic or translate this or create a drawing based on it, go for it. Just please let me know and link back to my fic.
> 
> Follow me on [Tumblr](http://shippingintothenight.tumblr.com).


End file.
